Young Girl
by Dunnam93
Summary: Quinn Fabray, a young highschool girl, finds herself battling relationships and her own mind after she is bitten by a mysterious creature that leaves her for dead in the forest.


The alarm broke through the silence and an arm outstretched to hit the button to make it stop. Quinn Fabray pushed herself up slowly from her bed, her hair covering her face in tangles and knots. She wasn't ready to end this week of school. She pushed off her covers quickly brushing the hair out of her face, she pulled down her small white top and sorted out of pink shorts before she walked into the hallway. As she walked zombie like across the corridor her mother called from her room. Quinn ignored her and carried on walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower dumping her small clothes on the floor and stepping into the warm jet of water. The water ran down her long slim body, down her legs and into the basin below. Every day, since Quinn could remember, she had woken up the same way and a shower was part of her morning routine. Once her hair was wet and dangling down her back, clean, she turned off the jet and slowly wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door ready to walk back to her room when she saw her mom was on the other side.

'You awake now?' She said smiling slightly.

Quinn nodded slowly.

'Good, I just wanted to remind you I'm going to be late tonight and that you're gonna have to make your own way to the party tonight.' She smiled.

'It's hardly a party mom, just a few friends going camping.' She smiled.

'I know but still, be careful.' She said pulling Quinn forward and kissing her on the forehead. 'Don't be late for school now!' she said as she walked away and down the stairs.

Quinn stood there watching her mom off for a few minutes and then she knew if she didn't start getting ready she would late. She walked back into her room, drying her hair as she went, she dropped the towel opening up a draw and pulling out a pair of underwear she quickly pulled them along with a bra and then she peered into her wardrobe. Luckily she was brainy enough to sort out her camping stuff the night before so she didn't have to worry about what she was taking with her. She quickly peered out of the blinds on her window seeing the weather. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, Quinn smiled as she walked back to her wardrobe pulling on a white cotton dress. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, thought she looked ok and continued out of her room. She jogged down the stairs jumping from the last few and paced to the kitchen. She pulled out a piece of bread and reached into the fridge from some butter. Her hand felt around but nothing could be found, Quinn stood on her tiptoes looking into the fridge not seeing anything.

'Crap…' She said as she looked at the time on the wall. She gave up her attempt to find something to slather on the bread and continued out the door school bag in hand. She shoved the piece of bread into her mouth as she locked the door and walked to her car. She chucked the bag onto the passenger's seat and put the keys in the ignition. The car started with a low hum, she put the car in drive and headed off to school.

-l

Once she parked up ad grabbed her bag she knew she was going to enjoy today. She looked over at the large field across from the school where the cheerleaders were practicing. She smiled at them looking forward to getting out on the field herself one day. She turned around heading to the school when she ran into someone. 'Tina!' Quinn said looking at her smiling.

'Hey!' Tina smiled back. 'Excited for tonight?' She said falling into the same pace as Quinn as they walked to the front of the school.

'It should be fun.' Quinn smiled holding her bag loosely in her hand.

'Apparently Mike is gonna be there.' Tina said winking slightly at Quinn just as they passed the door to the school.

'Is he?' Quinn smiled thinking about him. Mike Change was the quarterback on the football team and Quinn had had a crush on him since the second grade.

'Yeah, maybe tonight's the night.' Tina laughed slightly as they walked to the classroom. Quinn sat down slowly and Tina sat behind her.

'How many people are going to this thing tonight anyway?' Quinn said turning around.

Tina shrugged. 'I have no idea, all I know is that it's gonna be great!' She laughed.

Quinn had the same feeling too, like maybe tonight would be the night her and Mike would get together, maybe she was becoming lucky.

-l

The luck didn't last long in her mind once it came to lunch. She sat down at the usual table along with Tina and Sam, her cousin. Tina tapped Quinn and told her to look behind her, Quinn turned around and sure enough Mike was staring at her. Quinn smiled at him but he didn't smile back, she looked around confused at Tina. 'He's getting up!' Tina yelled, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth. Quinn turned again slightly putting her hands through her hair when Mike reached their table. But he didn't stop, he continued walking to the table behind him where Rachel Berry was sat. Quinn could feel herself turning red she got up walking out of the cafeteria but Tina followed swiftly.

'You don't think he saw me do you?' Quinn said resting her head against her locked once they'd reached the corridor.

'I would say … no. He had his eyes stuck on that bitch Rachel. I mean what do all these guys see in her… yeah she's hot, I mean I wouldn't chuck her out of bed or anyt…'

'Tina!' Quinn said laughing and Tina laughed back.

'Anyway it doesn't matter, he wants you, I can tell. And you're much prettier than her, Quinn. And you're smart and funny and amazing. You just need to show him that. And tonight's the night to do it!' She smiled at her again.

'Fine, but if he's with Rachel I'm not gonna do anything, ok?' Quinn said looking at Tina cautiously.

'Maybe I'll have to do something then…'

'No! We don't do anything, please Tina?'

'Ok, just for you.' She smiled, 'Oh crap….'

'What?' Quinn said looking confused.

'We left Sam at the table. He's not gonna be happy with me when we get back.' She said and the turned heading towards the cafeteria again.

'Don't you ditch me just to be with him tonight.' Quinn said.

'Quinn, he may be my boyfriend but you're my best friend. I'll be leaving him for you!' She smiled as they got back to the table and sat down. Quinn smiled at Sam as Tina whispered something in his ear. Quinn saw movement next to her and looked up, Mike was stood there looking down at her.

'Uh … you dropped this.' He said holding a book.

Quinn looked at it carefully and saw it was hers and she suddenly felt so happy, she smiled brightly. 'Thank you so much.' She said to him and he looked down confused.

'It's only a book.' He laughed, 'You coming tonight?'

Quinn took the book from his hand and put it on the table looking back up at him. 'Yeah, I'll be there.'

'You guys gonna be there as well?' Quinn turned around and saw Tina and Sam watching the two of them.

'Yes, Mike. Yes we are.' Tina said smiling.

'Cool, I'll see you later then.' He said turning away and walking back to his table.

Quinn turned back smiling wide to the two of them. 'Oh my god! He wants me to be there!'

'Uh-huh' Tina said nodding enthusiastically.

Sam looked at them. 'I don't know if that means anything though, he also made sure me and Tina were going too.'

'Oh hush!' Tina said.

-l

The bell rang out loud and every student rushed to the exits. Nearly everyone Quinn knew was going to the camping trip tonight, Quinn was kind of glad as she hated the forest at night. She always got the sense, if she ever walked through there, that she was being watched and she didn't like that one bit. 'Do you wanna follow us in your car then?' Tina said looking at her as she hoped into the passenger seat next to Sam.

'Sure, give me two seconds and I'll be in mine.' Quinn smiled back at them both. She walked down the path towards her car turning her head towards the field again, the sun was setting and it left the sky a deep orange. Quinn thought it was beautiful, it was her favourite time of day, just before the night fell. She smiled to herself opening the door and sitting herself in, she looked around in the back seat for her camping stuff but couldn't find it anywhere. 'Damn it.' She said sitting herself back on her seat harshly. She pulled out her phone texting Tina instantly: left stuff at home, will meet you out there. Xx' She put her car in drive and left the parking lot. She hated knowing she's probably be the last one there now, especially as Mike was already all over Rachel, but she pushed it to the back of her mind focusing on getting home.

-l

Once she reached her house she remembered that her mom was working late. She opened the front door slowly walking in and straight up the stairs. She looked out the dark window as the sun settled not in view. She picked up her bag not needing to turn on the light due to the bright light from the moon. Quinn rushed back downstairs almost at a faster job than she was this morning. She climbed back into her car, after making sure her house was locked 2 or 3 times, and set off to the forest. She parked the car a short distance from the main entrance to the forest knowing she had about a 10 minute walk until she was with her friends. She grabbed her bag and held her phone tightly in her hand, just incase. She hastened her step as she entered the dark protruding wood. She walked the path she had done so many times and knew she wouldn't be able to get lost even if she could, but then she heard it. There were footsteps close to her… and they definitely weren't human. She held her phone close ready to call someone when she heard a loud growl from behind her. She ran quickly in any direction she could, she could hear the creature behind her catching up. Quickly Quinn turned on her phone letting the light shine out in front of her, but it was too late and she tripped on a tree root. As she crashed to the floor she could feel her hand bend in a way that it shouldn't and knew it was broken, but that was the least of her worries. She turned around cradling her broken hand to her and cover her face with the other hand as it pounced. She let out a turbulent scream as the creature's fangs pierced her and then she saw blackness.

-l

Quinn awoke with a daze, she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. And then as she tried to get up the pain came with the memories. She jumped up slightly looking around the forest still, the sun had risen, she could only guess it was early morning and she was alone. She looked around on the ground remembering she fell over, and she found he phone a few inches away from where she lay. She picked it up as the screen flashed, she had 10 missed calls from Tina, 12 from her mom and about two dozen texts from different people. Quinn stared down at her phone scared at what had happened. She felt a pinch at her side and looked down at her dress, it was covered in blood. She slipped her hand inside and could feel a small scratch, nothing that could have caused that much blood. She looked around worried at where the creature from the night before had gone, and why once it had sank it's fangs into her had she been left to die? She picked up her bag and brushed down her skirt as she paced her way back to her car.

'She must be dead.' Quinn heard a voice say as if they were stood behind her, she wheeled around looking for the source but found nothing.

'Maybe she just ran away.' Another voice said, so close to Quinn she was scared. She then heard the crunch of leaves but still saw nothing in the distance, in any direction. She knew who it was, it was the police. Clearly Tina had become worried and notified her mom, and either she did or they both together contacted to police. This was Quinn's last supposed whereabouts of course they'd be looking there. She looked around quickly wondering why she could suddenly hear their voices so well, but she pushed that aside knowing she just had to keep safe.

'It was probably that Puck guy, I heard he had a thing for young girls.' A man's voice said and Quinn grimaced at the thoughts that would be passing through their heads. She walked in one direction trying to find the source of the voices when she heard a definite shout.

'Over there!' A woman's voice called. 'Hold up!' She heard her shout again and she stopped turning around. The woman walked slowly closer taking in Quinn's whole appearance. 'I found her.' She spoke into her walkie. Quinn looked at the badge on the female police officers top, PC Sylvester, it read. 'Are you ok?' She said looking over at Quinn. Quinn looked at her, her eyes dizzying slightly as she bent over throwing up. 'Oh my god.' The officer said, 'It's ok let it all out, let it all out.'

-l

'So, you just passed out after the animal bit you?' The police officer asked Quinn. She had been moved to the hospital to make sure everything with her was ok, the doctors seemed to think she had been poisoned. By what, they didn't know.

'That's how I remember it…' Quinn said her voice weak.

Her mom stood next to her bed, holding her hand. 'Please officer, can we save some questions for later. We know she's safe and that there's some dangerous animal in the woods. Now go do your job and deal with that.' Her voice was sterner than Quinn expected it to be and she looked up in concern.

'Yes mam.' The officer said cocking his head and walking out of the room.

'Mom…' Quinn said trying to clear her throat. 'What do you think it was that attacked me?'

'I have no idea … all I know is that you're safe now.' She smiled at her.

'I'm sorry for scaring you.'

Her mom leaned down kissing her head. 'It's not your fault.' She leaned back, 'I have to go home for a little just to sort something out for work, will you be ok on your own?'

Quinn smiled up at her, 'I'll be fine. Besides the doctors said I should be able to go home this afternoon.'

'Goodbye, Quinn.' She said leaving the room in the same fashion the officer did. Once the door closed Quinn began to relax, and she also began to cry, it was as if her eyes had decided to leak on their own accord and she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to.

'Did you see that girl in 3.14?' A woman's voice said, Quinn looked towards the door but couldn't see anyone there. And then she heard the typing of a keyboard and shuffling of files. 'Says she was attacked by some animal in the woods. I bet she just met up with some guy and he had his way with her.' Quinn's eyes opened wide at the conversation coming from the nurses' station at the other end of the building.

'I dunno… did you see the lab results, she's poisoned by something.' Another nurse said.

'Probably drugs, all the kids do it nowadays.' Quinn could feel herself getting angry, her pulse was rising. She was becoming hotter and hotter and the only thing she wanted to do was run into the hall and rip that nurses head off. 'I have seen…' The nurse cut off as Quinn's vision went blurry, but just as it began it stopped again. Her pulse calming and her breath slowly coming back to her, she was worried by her own thoughts what had caused her to act like that. But she knew what had caused her to stop. The nurse cut off talking as Tina and Sam arrived, she could hear their voices and footsteps coming up the corridor.

'I really hope she's ok.' Tina said, Quinn could hear their hands rubbing together.

'My aunt text me saying she'll be fine, just some allergic reaction or something.' Sam said. Quinn thought that was a bit much and she became angry, not to the extent of with the nurse but she was pissed off. How would he like it if he was mauled by a rabid animal.

-l

Tina helped Quinn into her room and Quinn lay on the bed tired. 'I can stay the night if you want me to.' She smiled.

'It's ok, I don't plan on travelling the woods anytime soon.' She laughed and then yawned. The sun had already set by the time she got home and moon was full and bright in the sky.

'I'll leave you so sleep. Text me in the morning, kay?'

'Sue will.' Quinn said turning on her side and falling asleep.

-l

She was awake her body contorting as she struggled to breath and her body became hotter and hotter. She growled slightly at the look of herself in the mirror as she opened the window and jumped outside. She landed with a small thud on the shrubs below and ran as fast as she could. She was shocked when she found herself running on all fours but her hatred and blood lust was so high she didn't care. And then she found him, the one she needed to kill.

'I'll catch up with you!' Mike said as the guys left the field. He stayed back tying up his shoe lace and Quinn knew now was the time. She pounced from the darkness of the bushes and landed on him. He looked up in shock horror and screamed as she dug her nails into him, pulling at his flesh with her teeth. Quinn's eyes opened suddenly her body hot and sweaty, she looked around her room scared. She had never had a dream that real before, she was scared, it felt as if she was the animal that had attacked her. But why did she so badly want to kill Mike, she loved him, didn't she? Quinn sat up and she saw a bulge under her covers and lifted them up fast. She clamped a hand over her mouth as her dream became a reality and Mike's decapitated head lay there looking up at her.


End file.
